Alone
by Crazed Up Chick
Summary: Where are Kagomes Friends while she dies? She worries for them while her life force rushes from her body. Who can save her? S/K
1. Left Alone

Alone

_I feel like I'm going to fade….. Why did they leave me here? Don't they worry about me? Am I not important? Will they just leave me? _

Those were the thoughts going through Kagome's mind when she lie there, losing blood and consciousness. They had been fighting a demon when the demon clawed her aside. Inuyasha tried to go to her, but the giant bear demon had required his attention. Sango was unconscious and Miroku was helping Inuyasha keep the demon contained.

Kagome was lying half in a river, half submerged, half on ground. Fortunately, her head was above the water, unfortunately, her gaping claw wound was in the water, and the current pulling her blood from her body faster than it would have normally, halfing the time she had left in this world.

_Why don't they come?_

Kagome didn't even thing about her death. All she thought of was why her friends weren't coming to save her.

_Why don't they come?_

She worried that they had being hurt, unconscious, or worse, dead. Never one thought of her death.

_Why…?_

* * *

OK DON'T MURDER ME! THIS IS ONLY THE VERY BEGINNING! NO KILLY ME OR YOU WONT GET THE REST! Ok now, please **_REVIEW! _**Please and thank you! If you like it, then review and tell me and ill do the next chapter. And sorry this is so short…. I hope itll get longer. Thankies! 


	2. Found, but to late

Alone

Chapter 2

Found, but to late

Sesshoumaru was walking, doing rounds of his land, lazily sifting through all the scents in the forest. His keen hearing picked up the sound of rushing water, a couple deer leaping in a meadow near by, and several fish in the aforementioned river, all the while listening to the young human girl prattle on about something or other.

--

Kagome slipped in and out of consciousness every few seconds, from lack of blood and the numbing cold of the rushing water stealing her last moments in this world.

_I wonder what could have happened to them…I hope no one is hurt…_

--

The demon lord strode purposely towards the river he had heard earlier. Something was amiss with the river, there was blood tainting its smell. Normally, he would have dismissed it, but the blood smelled sweet, a familiar smell, but not in blood. Rin continued to ramble on about whatever she had been talking about for five minutes now.

He turned sharply to Jaken. "Go and hide Rin. I will come back for you."

Rin looked like she was about to obey, but she saw the river, and immediately began pleading for him to let her fish.

"Please? Please Lord Sesshoumaru?" She looked up at him with her large brown eyes, her lips in a pout.

Sesshomaru sighed. Done in by the eyes once again. Surely by now he would have developed an immunity to it by now, but no. "Very well."

Rin eyes then lit up with glee and started to run towards the river, a yelling and chiding Jaken trailing behind.

The dog demon resisted the strong urge to roll his eyes. It wasn't dignified. But none the less, he walked after his young charge and makeshift babysitter.

He sped up his slow pace when he remembered how this whole debacle started in the first place._ That strange smell…_

"**LORD SESSHOMARU!**" Was the loud high pitched yell of Rin that shook him out of his reverie.

Worried for their safety, he ran to their sides, drawing Toukijin on the way. He stopped dead when he saw what Rin had yelled about.

_--_

_Shapes? Who… or what, is that…_

Kagome tried to move to get up but realised she couldn't move.

_Silver hair? Inuyasha? But… who are those smaller shapes? _

Then Kagome's eyes fluttered shut.

_--_

_A human girl? Is that what I smelt?_ Sesshoumaru sniffed discreetly while sheathing his Toukijin. _Wait! I know her scent! This is Inuyasha's wench! _He heard sniffling, and shifted his gaze over to Rin, who was shaking the woman, who was obviously dead from blood loss.

"Wake up! Wake up lady! Please wake up!" Rin was crying now, worrying about a woman she had never met before.

"Rin." Rin's gaze shot up to her lord. "She is dead." His stoic mask never slipped, his voice cold and hard.

Rin looked at the woman in utter shock. "N-n-no! She can't be dead! She's just sleeping!" Rin looked terrified, remembering her family's deaths. She shook her harder now. "Come on lady! Please wake up! PLEASE!"

Suddenly with Rin's anguished cry, Tenseiga pulsed fiercely. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened slightly when he looked at the heirloom sword._ Tenseiga…? You wish me to heal the girl? Why…? _

Whether or not he wanted to save Kagome was unknown, but He did know Rin would not be happy for some time to come, so he drew the sword with a blank expression. As he held the old blade in his hands before him, the world around the girls body grew dark, and the small nether demons were already chaining her body. Sesshoumaru raised his blade and swiftly cut down the monsters.

**A/N: NYHAHAHAH! END! BWAHAHA! Now. Don't kill me, because I was up at 6:30 this morning and its now midnight. And I was mad at my sister. So angst came naturally. Lol. BUT. Don't kill me, because I know you people want the next chappie. LEMMIE HEAR YOU! crickets chirp Thanks guys…….. I can feel the love……. It just radiates off you guys….. I hope you don't choke on the sarcasm over there! Lol. But really. _REVIEW!_ I HAVE SO MANY HITS BUT 5 REVIEWS! Its sad because two of those were forced…. LOL.**

**Special thanks to _Jessie5000._ She reminded me I had this story. THANK YOU. Also to _gothicgirlie._ Thank you for reviewing and loving my story enough to put it in your favs! I is happy. _I _updated. Lol. Feel privileged. Sorry if this totally sucks, Im tired, and this is my first attempt at angst! Only my second story! And sorry this chapter is still short. I wanted a cliffy. I love MAKING cliffies. Reading them sucks. Hehe. So I feel your pain. Well Ill shut up and let you good people _REVIEW_ and get on with your lives.**

**Crazed up Chick**


End file.
